nc17psuufandomcom-20200215-history
Finite Peace (Ep 7) - NC-17PSUU
Finite Peace is the first of two movies to feature StephBot as the main character. It chronicles the quest of StephBot in his gaining of the final Finite Cones. This film was directed by Simon Padfoot Zhao and some other cast, mainly Stephan as StephBot, Simon as Bart Benson, Dylan as Jaquel Paul, Time Cone Man, and Lower Case D, Shun as The Ginger Spy. The other characters that are new in the NC17PSUU, except Nico as Dave, are Albert as Ebonico Maw, Grant as Clark Obsidian, Tibur as Prox-Tibor Midnight, Carter B as Shaniqua and Julian as JulBot. The only returned characters or the post-credit scene characters are Ben as Vegeta and a voice from Michael as Slim Jim. Plot As it went closer, StephBot captured the Time Cone Man by using the Space Cone to trap him with blue lightning. All he wanted from the Time Cone man is just the Time Cone, he then slew him with his powerful electricity. Five minutes earlier, Bart Benson was calling the Time Cone man, Bart said that he needs to meet with the Time Cone man in the Time Cone man office. When Bart arrived, he assumed that the Time Cone man was serving Tea for him. But the Time Cone man has gone mad and was screaming what Tea is. When the Time Cone man stops his madness, Bart Benson was chatting with him and the Time Cone man told him to meet with Vegeta about the Finite Cones, but Vegeta's friend started to outrage at him and Bart Benson and Time Cone man walked away from their business. When Bart Benson and the Time Cone man came back to the Time Cone man office, they were talking about Jacquel Paul is in Russia and has a Soul Cone. The mysterious man with the Nico mask overheard it, he then takes his Nico-mask off and his sunglasses off to reveal as StephBot. They then walk slowly to attack StephBot and he put his 3 Cones on ((Power Cone, Space Cone, and Realty Cone)) and his sunglasses. Bart Benson then swing his hammer and was about to hit StephBot, but his Power Cone deflected him which made him fall back. Time Cone man then utilizes his Time Cone to rewind Bart Benson to come back up. Bart Benson then smacks the Space Cone out which made StephBot stabbing him with the Power Cone. When Time Cone man was the only person to stop StephBot, he then shoots some Time Cone beam at him which missed. StephBot then counter-attack him with his Space Cone and made his hair on fire. The Time Cone man then tries to escape to the door, but StephBot apprehended the Time Cone man and slew him to steal the Time Cone. He then took the Time Cone man's black cape and went back to his base. Meanwhile, in Russia, Bart Benson crashes into a wall of cardboard. He warned that StephBot is coming. The Battle Cock then pop-out of his head and Jaquel Paul shouted Bonjour to him. Bart Benson was mistaken to call Jacquel Paul, John Paul. They then chat a lot of random things but most of the chatting by Bart Benson was about StephBot. The breaking point started when Bart Benson asked about Italian food and Jacquel Paul began to rage and said that he is French. Bart Benson then was tied up in Jaquel Paul's clothes (Pink Cape and mask) and Jacquel Paul in Bart's clothes. Jacquel then tells the back story about StephBot and the six Cones. 10 thousand years ago, there's a powerful deity named Erik, also known as Nicholas' dad. Erik thought of a wise idea to create an artificial life for StephBot1. During a fatal programming error, StephBot wants to create the six primal Cones of the Universe. Jacquel Paul then shows that StephBot collected the 3 Cones: Power Cone, Space Cone, and Reality Cone. He also showed that StephBot recently got the Time Cone from what Bart warned. Jacquel Paul says that the Soul Cone was possessed by himself and his main objective was to collect the Mind Cone. After the origin story, Jaquel Paul planned to meet with Archeologist Shaniqua before retrieving the Mind Cone. When they arrived, they then abuse him to tell them about the Mind Cone and StephBot. Jacquel Paul was about to ask him about StephBot, but Bart Benson hit his hat and stop him from asking. He then asks Shaniqua about the Mind Cone, which made gone mad and fell out the floor. While Shaniqua is meditating, he advises them to secure the Mind by putting it on the Ginger Spy. With a jump from Corvus Dave, he slits Shaniqua's neck with the Dark crystal shard (from Ebonico Maw) and snaps his fingers, which teleports the entrance of Shanniqua's office with Ebonico Maw. He then gave the weapons to Ebonico Maw, takes his "lame" red mask off and switches to his cool sunglasses. He then also caught his personal gun and load up to be ready for the battle. Jacquel Paul and Bart Benson weren't satisfied, they drop their weapons down and get their gun out and Bart Benson then puts on his "Cool glasses" on. Corvus Dave advertises the fights scene that was made by the Holy Church of StephBot, while Ebonico Maw was entertaining. Dave then introduced himself by singing his own Fortnite Strategy song. Category:Finite Peace Prequels Category:Videos